


dean x reader

by Waywardmermaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Humor, Music, Pie, Self-Insert, firstfanfic, itkindawentallover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardmermaid/pseuds/Waywardmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So ofc/insert is a independent hunter who has know the boys for a while but just started shacking up with them. There is a lot of angst between her and dean. One day she decides to screw with him a little bit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	dean x reader

"I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth"

You turned the radio up a bit...

"I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young guuuuuuuuuuuuun"

"What is that?" Dean laughed,"are you singing?"  
"No, that's EMF on the radio, there's a ghost in here that likes Bon Jovi," you replied matter of factly not turning away from your computer screen.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not it," he quirked a smile, "anyways me and Sam are doing a run need anything?"  
"Some ice cream would be good", you responded spinning in your chair giving Dean your best Bambi eyes.  
"Alright ice cream it is, don't break any windows...k?"  
"It's a bunker, there aren't any..."  
"Well thank God for that!" he quipped walking down the hall still laughing.  
"YOU'RE HYSTERICAL" you shouted after him.  
It had been four days of nothing, you were getting cabin fever and the boys were at each others throats. Your research wasn't turning up anything except mind-numbing boredom. You hopped out of your chair and started dragging your feet through the bunker looking for something...really anything to do. When you walked by the kitchen you paused. "Hmmmmmmm" you thought out loud. You knew Dean would pick up a pie, you also knew his can of whipped cream was chilling unprotected in the fridge.  
You opened the fridge and scoured for your prey. It was tucked in the back behind the beer. "HA!." You grabbed the can, you didn't want to eat it, that would make you guilty...but if you sucked out the gas, all the cream would still be in there...that happens naturally. You laughed to yourself as you popped the lid off, wrapping your lips around the stem of the can you depressed it gently and started sucking. It was all of a thirty second procedure, followed by an uncanny lightheadedness that made you reach out to the fridge for stability.  
Your high quickly dissipated, you put the lid back on the can and stashed it back behind the beer. You shut the fridge and quickly slithered back out of the kitchen. You noticed sams clean laundry piled up on the couch. "Oh what the hell..." you sat down and folded the laundry and nicely arranged it back it the basket. You grabbed the tv remote and sprawled out across the couch. "Oh yay daytime tv."  
"(Y/n)! We're back!" You heard Sam shout from the kitchen. You broke out into a mischievous grin. Quickly composing yourself, you strut down the hall to the kitchen. 

As you turned the corner Dean grinned, "hey Rockstar, I got something for you, but only if we get an encore."  
"Funny Dean" you retort.  
"I think I'm hysterical," his smile broadening more.  
You walked over, "can I please have my ice cream Mr.Funny Guy?"  
He holds it above his head. "That depends can you sing .38 Special?"  
You grin, "I can sing whatever you want sweetheart" you cooed as you quickly suckerpunched him in the gut. When he curled over you snatched your içecream out of his hand " that ones called another one bites the dust."  
Sam burst into a fit of laughter, "I think you've met your match dean" he managed to get out before he succomed to the laughter once more.  
Dean looked up at you, " that was low blow, but wouldn't you know there's some delicious apple pie right here to console me". Dean cut out at least a third of the pie and placed it on a plate returning the uneaten portion to the fridge. He reached back and grabbed the whipped cream. Shaking the can vigorously he popped the cap off. Your eyes widened, and sam saw it. "What did you do?" he mouthed. You just sat there spoon in mouth giving him your best deer in the headlight rendition. Dean being completely oblivious to all of this depressed the whip cream stem, but all that came out was flat, runny whipped cream. Now sam's eyes were wide.  
"Son of a bitch! What is this voodoo! this is a day old!" he bellowed, looking up at you both confused. You and sam simultaneously burst into a fit of laughter.  
"Sam!  
" Hey man I didn't do it, don't look at me" he chuckled.  
"(Y/n)!"  
"Don't look at me, I've been in the library all day" you choked out. "It ran out of gas, you must have pushed the thing too hard last time. Its science." You were staring into your pint of ice cream if you made eye contact with him you'd lose it.  
"Science my ass, but that's ok I've still got something else here that makes the perfect topping for pie."  
"And what would that be?" sam asked.  
"Ice cream" he grinned.

"Dean winchester you wouldn't dare" you snarled back pointing your spoon at him like it was your makeshift weapon. "Oh but I would." He echoed back. He lunged but not before you lept off your stool and bolted down the hall. You heard deans heavy footsteps not far behind, you ran into your room and jumped onto your bed, At least you'd have the high ground. Dean entered the room not a moment too soon. "Dean just walk away" you warned.  
"Ya know if ya wanted to suck the juice outta something, all ya gotta do is ask me." He snickered. Your mouth fell open, you were looking for a sassy comeback but words failed you. Was he still joking? All you could do was raise an eyebrow. Dean took advantage of your bewilderment and lunged throwing you over his shoulder.  
"Put me down" you hissed.  
" not until you give my the goods."  
"Dean this isn't fair, put me down, we'll fight this out like men." He laughed at that.  
"You wanna fight like a man? I gotta see this." Still laughing he stood you back up. You readjusted your shirt, deans eyes never leaving you. You lunged for the door but he widened his stance before you even got close.  
"(Y/n) " what are you doing? I thought we were decking this out like guys?"  
"Very well I was just trying to save you the embarrassment" He laughed "well see about that." You sat the pint on the nightstand. You turned around and casually strutted towards dean, "you know" you said closing in on him " there are other ways we can work this out" wrapping your arms around his neck. His eyes zeroed in on yours.  
"Really and what ways are those?" You grinned slowly raising your mouth to his until your lips were but a breath apart "like this" you cooed as you carefully wrapped your leg behind his and pulled it out from underneath him. sending him crashing down onto the floor, you on top of him. You quickly pinned his arms under your legs and sat yourself as firmly on top of him as your could.  
"Now" you laughed can I please just eat my ice cream in peace?"  
"This is not fighting like a man!"  
"Well I'm not a man am I?" You grinned down at him.  
"So that's how you gonna play this? I call your bluff." he said in a mischievous smile. Be for you could respond you were in the air and then on the ground and underneath him all at the same time. Your arms were pinned above your head and deans face was inches from yours , your were also still straddling him which was unnerving you to the point of no return. You just hope he didn't see it.  
"Admit it sweetheart, I win, now give me my ice cream."  
"Make me" you chided. He released one of your hands grabbing instead a hand full of hair he pulled your head back "I will" he whispered into your ear his breath sending chills up your spine. Before you could respond his lips covered yours. Shock consumed you but the functioning part of your brain told you to do something, anything, so you kissed back relaxing your head into his hand letting your legs fall to his sides. He deepened the kiss, you cracked like an egg. When dean broke the kiss he looked down at you with a devilish smile " thanks for the ice cream." He hopped to his feet grabbed the pint off the nightstand and strode out of the room.  
"What the hell just happened!" Dean had never kissed you! sure you bantered, and flirted with each other, you were attracted to him, but what the hell? What was this? You climbed up off the floor adjusting your shirt and brushing down your hair. Coming to the realization your body just sold you out you palmed your forehead. But wait, so did his. So he could also see the elephant in the room. You composed yourself and walked out to the living room. You plopped down on the couch on the opposite side of dean. Sam looked from you to dean and back to. 

He laughed " I take it you lost?"

"No dean cheated" you quipped glaring over at him and his newly commandeered ice cream. 

"I DID NOT! I took what was mine and you're just a sore loser." 

"You two are ridiculous." Sam chided. " but thank you for folding my laundry, I wasn't looking forward to it."

"You welcome" you smiled back. 

" seriously you fold his friggin' laundry, but ruin my can of whipped deliciousness?" Dean hissed.

" on that note I'm out, thanks again (y/n) see you guys in the morning." 

You and dean were left on the couch. You could have cut through your tension with a knife. Dean however was completely oblivious eating his pie and your ice cream watching whatever was on the tv. 

"So.....dean.... can I have a bite of my ice cream?..."

"No its mine."

"Ok can I have a bite of YOUR ice cream?"...

He looked over and grinned. " ok but just a little one" he took out a bite a handed you the spoon. You quickly popped it in you mouth and let the ice cream melt off handing him the spoon back. You layed down on the couch putting your feet on deans lap. And resting your head on the arm. This wasn't uncommon all three of you did this to each other, but now it felt different....

"I thought you'd be in bed by now, you were up before the sun was." He said placing the empty pint and plate onto the coffee table before relaxing into the couch.

"No I think I'm gonna crash here tonight it's too hot in my room. "

"So what your telling me is you gonna stay up all night and watch tv?.

"Ya pretty much." You laughed. 

"So what's keeping you up all night sweetheart?" He playfully slapped his hands onto you calfs. 

"First of all "sweetheart"? Really? And secondly nothing. I'm fine" 

" yes I think it fits, and you lie like a rug. Tell me I won't judge you. Promise." 

You could tell by the look on his face he wasn't going to drop it. " I guess its just being here. I've never really stayed in a place this long or been with people this long. I've always hunted and stayed on my own. I'm getting attached to you and sam, its like we've made our own little dysfunctional family here. It scares me, caring for people scares me, I'm afraid to lose them, to lose you guys."

"Aw did you catch the feels for me and sammy?"

You laughed " yes I caught the feels." 

" come here" he laughed tapping at his lap. You raised a questioning eyebrow at him. 

" gah just trust me ok?.  
You turned around and laid your head on his lap. He took you hair clip out, brushed out your long hair, he started grazing his nails across your scalp, brushing your hair with his fingers.

"When I was little my mom used to do this, knocked me out cold every time." You looked up at him...

"Stow the mommy crap this isn't what this is about. It'll be ok you know. Because you're right were a family now, we have each others backs and no matter what happens were there for eachother. So whether you keep staying here, or go, we have your back, just like you have ours. Sam and I....we've gotten attached to you too." 

"Your eyes were closed now but you smiled, " aw look at you being all sweet." 

He laughed " this isn't going to work if you don't shut your mouth. Now relax, go to sleep. 

You snuggled into his lap, his hand at your waist as he continued running his other hand through your hair. You were thinking about the days events, all the dark spots in your life, all the things that could happen now, that kiss. What you had now was so fragile, yet it was your everything. But laying here with dean, you felt safe, like he was right everything would be ok. And that was your last thought as you drifted soundly to sleep for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> ****I do not own nor have any rights to bonjovi or supernatural****
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic so depending on how its received I may continue with dean and the same ofc.


End file.
